


To be Loved

by BoyInBlueWrites



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: 400 words, Anxceit - Freeform, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Help, M/M, Roman Sanders mentioned - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, bro it’s my first time posting here, mentioned of being made fun of, sander sides - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyInBlueWrites/pseuds/BoyInBlueWrites
Summary: Spoilers for SVS part 2Janus seeks comfort from his boyfriend after the events of that day.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	To be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers :)   
> First time posting here I have no idea what I’m doing okay!   
> Do not repost this anywhere please!

Janus took a deep shaky breath as he sunk up in his room. He couldn’t believe he fucking did that. He sat on his bed and ripped off his gloves, feeling the weight of the world drop. Slipping off his hat and caplet he shook his head, changing into more comfortable pants and shirts. 

He grabbed his boyfriends old jacket, pulling it to his chest and curling against it. They had to wait a bit before Virgil came to visit him, making sure no side saw them. When Virgil did come Janus would know easily. 

Janus looked up when the door was pushed open, he smiled softly yet weakly throwing the jacket to the ground and holding out his arms. Virgil smiled softly, walking over and pulling his taller boyfriend to his chest, letting Janus curl against him. 

“I’m so proud of you..” Virgil mumbled softly, rubbing Janus’ back up and down. Janus couldn’t hold it back anymore, it broke him. He choked out a sob as he nuzzled against him softly. 

Janus cried his heart out, he never understood why Virgil had cried to him after he told the sides his name. Now he did. Roman laughed at both of them, and it hurt like no tomorrow. He wanted the feeling to go away. 

Janus couldn’t help but be jealous, Roman had accepted Virgil, brought him into their family and didn’t sink out in anger. But for Janus? He yelled, got mad, sunk out and left. Fuck it hurt. 

Janus listened as Virgil whispered soft words of praise and reassurance, feeling him nuzzle against his soft curls. Janus calmed to sniffles and whines now, burying his face in Virgils chest. “‘M sorry..” it was muffled, and cracked, but Virgil heard it. 

“Shhh darling.. you didn’t do anything to be sorry for. Roman was just being a ass.. I’m sure he didn’t mean it. He made fun of my name too..” Virgil mumbled softly, pulling a blanket over him and Janus. 

“But! But he accepted you! He- he was your friend!” Janus choked, shaking his head and hiding. He didn’t wanna talk anymore. 

“Maybe he was, but he wasn’t at the start was he? This is still the beginning of your twos possible friendship, the story isn’t over yet. Who knows, you two might become close..” Virgil mumbled softly, rubbing his back. 

“Can we talk more tomorrow..? I’m.. I’m tired..” Janus mumbled softly, hiding his snake scales against the soft blanket. Virgil smiled rubbing a hand through his hair. “Of course Jan..” 

Janus closed his eyes, nodding off. “Oh and Janus?” Virgil asked, getting a hum out of Janus. “Your name is beautiful..”

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please   
> Give Kudos   
> Comment   
> Follow me on instagram @virgil_arts_2020 !


End file.
